Forever Okay, Chosen Hearts Series S7
by HDorothy
Summary: Don’t you wish you knew what was going on in Jack’s head when Sam visited him in the infirmary? I did. Now I don't.


Title: Forever Okay, The Chosen Hearts Series - S7 - 715, 718

Author: HDorothy aka HailDorothy

Category: Angst/Romance

Warnings: Major character's death

Paring: Jack/Sam

Season: 7

Spoilers: 717-718 Heroes I & II

Rating: K

Summary: Don't you wish you knew what was going on in Jack's head when Sam visited him in the infirmary? I did. Now I don't. Hope this gives the TPTB some fodder for thought and a happy ending for Jack & Sam in S8 or if we're really lucky S9. Hey, a girl can dream dreams.

File Size: 64KB

Archive: SamandJack, GateWorld, Fan Fiction, and my site if you can find it. Just ask.

Series Summary: This is an established storyline in which Jack and Sam fell in love during Jack's first retirement. When Jack is re-commissioned and Sam inadvertently assigned his subordinate, they pretend to be strangers and put their wannabe lovers relationship on hold. Little do they realize it will not be a matter of months, but years, before they can follow through on the desire of their chosen hearts.

Beta thanks, to my beta Jill/MajorSamFan. Girlfriend, you brightened this author's words. In JC

Disclaimer: All publicity recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This series may include script excerpts from the TV Series 'Stargate SG-1.' This fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of said author, HailDorothy 2004 ©.

Feedback: Gosh, darn, don't make me beg! Pretty Please? Starvation of this writer's muse is no pleasant sight. All feedback is food for thought and well digested. "Feed me, Seymour!" (The Little Shop of Horrors)

The explosive impact and searing heat from the staff blast ripped through my jacket and into my chest vest slamming me onto my back. My head recoiling as it hit the ground, my last thought was that I had never told her, 'I love you.' Then before the abyss consumed me, I heard her scream, "Sir!"

**_That's What Friends Are For . . . _**

"_Through good times and bad times I'll be at your side forevermore, That's what friends are for. . ." _

Carter entered the private infirmary room and found me sitting on the bedside. There was no security camera. I didn't fail to notice when she shut the door. With a single glance I saw her dark circled eyes and pasty complexion. She looked more exhausted than I felt. However, her personal loss was far greater. What I wouldn't give to. . .

Hold her.

Kiss her.

"Sir, we heard you were up and around."

Her stab at cheerfulness pulled me from my morbid thoughts. Heck I was better than up and around. I was okay. I wished I could say the same about Sam. I wished we were, _okay_.

Major Samantha Carter, my 2IC stood at a discreet distance as if gauging my mood. I should have said that her beautiful smile was the only sunshine I'd had seen these last two days. Instead, emotional coward that I am, I eased a black t-shirt over my bandaged ribs and winced. "Yeah . . . ah, still a little tender, but they said I could go home."Alone, I thought, with a miserably sigh, glancing at her.

I wanted to tell her that back on the battleground in my semi-unconscious state, I'd heard her screaming at me, "Sir! Can you hear me? Don't you dare leave me, Jack! I need you to know — Dear God, don't take him from me? I promise I'll tell him! Please, one more chance please?" Or how Teal'c had later told me, she'd not left my side until the infirmary doctor assured her I was out of the woods. So much I wanted to say and . . .

Wouldn't.

Couldn't.

Sam nodded. "Lucky that staff blast hit you where it did. That new vest insert works well," her voice quavered.

Yep, lucky me! Guilt ridden, I flexed my tensed jaw. "Didn't help Fraiser much."

"No." Her shoulders slumped and she dropped her blonde head to hide her personal grief.

When I finally stood, I swore a three-hundred-pound linebacker had tackled me. Physically, mentally, and emotionally I was damaged-goods. I'd lost a dear friend and the Air Force had lost their best CMO. Sam had lost much more. She'd lost her best friend. Geez! She and Janet had been attached at the hip like sisters. What I wouldn't give to feel that pintsized Napoleonic War Monger jab me with her needles. For crying out loud, I'd trade my life if it could bring Doc back. Wearily, I lifted my BDU shirt off the wall hook and shoved my arms into its long starched sleeves, adjusting it over my sore shoulders.

Pain is weakness leaving the body.

Yeah, right!

"How's Cassie?" The poor girl has lost two mothers. While her real mom stood in front of me. It fricking sucked!

"She's a strong kid. She'll survive, ya know?"

"Yeah." Cassie would survive but only with our love and support. I wondered if now was the time to tell Sam the truth, that Cassandra's our biological daughter? No! Lousy timing. I looked Carter straight on. "You speaking at the memorial?" And took a step toward her.

She nodded. Her lips quivered and her throat clogged as she dragged a few breaths, blew them out, then glanced away from me. As with all things between Carter and me, I felt the barometer shift. This was no longer about Janet but about us. Fearful of what she might say, heck, not say, my face tensed. My mouth went flat. I could only look at her. Waiting. A look she knew well.

As Sam struggled for words, my heart slammed into my sore ribs. I hated seeing her like this. Hated knowing there wasn't a flipping thing I could do, because she wouldn't let me. The regs wouldn't let me. We stood at an impasse. The only person who could open the door to our secret room was the one who'd locked it.

Sam.

Another hurtful sob and, "Sir, I just want to say, when you were lying there I . . ." She drew a staggered breath and looked at me with the passionate, longing expression we'd shared on Apophis' battleship three years earlier. Where wordlessly we had confessed our love for one another.

" . . . I'm really glad you're okay." She sighed with a tremulous chin, glanced off and back at me.

Okay? Not the words I wanted to hear. But she'd opened the door. We were Jack and Sam. '_Okay_' was our intimate exchange for love. I gazed deeply at her, hoping she saw my heart at her feet. Her tear-filled gray-blue eyes searched mine, and then I found what I'd been looking for. Samantha Carter loved me. Not as her CO, not as her friend, but as a man and woman were meant to love.

Like lovers.

Walking toward her, my anxious gaze dipped to her sweet quivering lips. I longed to kiss them. But I wouldn't take advantage of her fragile state. Or break the freaking regs. Slipping my left arm possessively around her slender waist, I urged, "C'mere."

Sam seized hold, and her fingers dug into the back of my shirt, bruising my flesh. Her desperate sobs shook me to the core, and I wept with her. With my free hand I clutched her shoulder and pulled her soft trembling body into mine. Our bodies meshed as one. They always had. Yeah, there was nothing I wouldn't do for this woman's love. I had died a thousand deaths to hold her and would do it again.

Lowering my head, I nuzzled the pliable warmth of her bare neck and kissed her there. Lingered there. My intimate caress intermingled with my tears made her cling tighter. Despite my protesting ribs I held on for dear life. I didn't know where we were headed from here. And I suspected the road wouldn't be any easier, rougher than ever, in fact. The only difference was, this time we'd go it together, because despite all else, we would always be friends.

I hoped.

No man of eloquent words, I whispered huskily into her sweet scented hair, "Hey we're okay, Sam. We're forever okay. Always."

Yeah.

Fin

Please read the next story of the Chosen Hearts Series, **O'Neill's Humming.**


End file.
